Augmented reality (AR), virtual reality (VR), and/or mixed reality (MR) systems enable a user to interact with virtual objects presented via an interface. The interface includes virtual objects rendered and presented via a display of a head-mounted device such that the virtual objects appear to be objects in the user's real-world environment. To enable the user to interact with the interface, these types of systems can include various input mechanisms that send signals to the head-mounted device. For instance, the head-mounted device can process signals received from an input mechanism controlled by the hand of the user, and coordinate an interaction based on the processed signals (e.g., the head-mounted device may be configured to display a virtual pointer in association with a position and/or an orientation of the input mechanism).
Typically, the head-mounted device is configured to process the signals received from the input mechanism, and subsequently render and present virtual objects in the interface, in the same manner for any user wearing the head-mounted device. That is, the head-mounted device is not configured to effectively adapt the processing of the signals to accommodate, or compensate for, a user's personal restriction that limits a range of motion and/or a range of rotation of the input mechanism. For example, as part of a game, a user may point a laser emitted by an input mechanism at a virtual object and drag the virtual object from a position on one side of a room to another position on the opposite side of the room. However, the user may have a personal restriction that hinders the motion and/or the rotation required to successfully complete this interaction (e.g., a broken arm with a cast, arthritis inhibiting comfortable movement, etc.). Since the head-mounted device is unable to effectively control an interaction to accommodate the user's personal restriction, the user experience is frustrated, and it may be difficult, or even impossible, for the user to successfully drag and place the virtual object in the other position on the opposite side of the room.
Further, user-controlled motion and/or rotation of an input mechanism can also be hindered by physical objects in an environment in which the user is located. In addition to a user's personal restriction, the head-mounted device is not configured to effectively control an interaction to accommodate a physical object that impedes or prevents user-controlled motion and/or rotation of an input mechanism.